


there's blood on your lies, your scars open wide

by arrowsanonymous



Category: The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Other, Restraints, Whumptober 2020, f. flaying?? is that a tag?????, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrowsanonymous/pseuds/arrowsanonymous
Summary: octoaber (divinity) x whumptober (waking up restrained)apollo wakes up in a strange room, tied down.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: octoaber 2020





	there's blood on your lies, your scars open wide

Apollo opens his eyes suddenly, the stabbing bright light blinding.  _ Where am I? _

He tries to tilt his head to the side in an attempt to observe his surroundings, but quickly, he notices something blocking his head movements. A pressure on his neck, hard enough to make it difficult for him to breathe. He realizes that not only is his neck tied down, so is the rest of his body, as if he’s about to be experimented on.

_ Did I… get captured? What’s going on?  _ Apollo’s mind races with questions and thoughts, panic welling up until the combination of a building up panic attack and a limited ability to breathe threatens to choke him.

“Oh, look! Terrified little bunny, aren’t you, Lester?” someone coos, walking closer. “Stop trying to move, or we’ll have to tie you down more.”

Blinking to readjust his vision seems to work, even if just a little, and he attempts to focus on the face while fighting the rolling bouts of nausea his body is creating.  _ Breathe. Breathe.  _ “Caligula?” Apollo asks, voice hoarse.

“That’s right,” the man grinned. “We’re going to flay you and take your essence, so I can take your place and do your job, but way better. Meet my, ahem,  _ scientific  _ partner, Medea.”

Medea frowns. “Is that even a term?” she asks, preparing a syringe. “Doesn’t matter. Lester, we’re putting you under again, and when you wake up, you’ll be dead. And whatever’s left of your divinity will be used to fuel the creation of a new god.”

The only sound Apollo hears is cruel laughter before everything else goes dark.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhhhHHHHH


End file.
